Tipping the Odds
by Sasha1215
Summary: [OneShot]Jasper reflects on his struggles, his life, and the only thing that really matters. [JasperXAlice]


**A/N: This is my very first Twilight fanfic, though I have written fanfiction before, multiple times. I didn't want to write Edward or Bella because they are explored deeply in Twilight, New Moon, and the soon-to-come books that Stephenie Meyer (creative genius behind all of this) has created, and I know that my work will never be as good as hers.**

**This is just a little one-shot set from Jasper's POV, mostly about Alice. Honestly, Alice is probably my favorite character in Twilight and New Moon (other than maybe Edward), which is why I chose to write about her and Jasper. I think this will be a one-shot, but, depending on my boredom and other things, it may evolve somehow. **

**Please Read and Review, and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If Twilight belonged to me, would I be here writing this story? Everything here belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Humans often say that life is not fair. They have no idea. The little red head walking down the hall, talking animatedly to her boyfriend? She has no idea that I would give almost anything to sink my teeth into the tender flesh of her throat. The huge football player, smirking at me because of my poor performance in gym class? He has no idea how hard it is to throw the ball with only a thousandth of my strength when I could blow a hole through him if I threw it with all my power. And the rest of the crowd, who, unknowingly, walk a wide arch around me as I lean against my locker, waiting for my "siblings"? They have absolutely no idea why they are afraid. Why they _should _be afraid. And they have absolutely no idea that the only reason they are still alive is the beautiful angel who dances around them every day. Well, every day that the sky is hung low with clouds. _My _angel. My Alice.

"Jazz!" And there she is, lithely bounding towards me, a huge grin on her face. I grin back, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. There is nothing I can say, and I don't want to taint the echo of her lovely voice with my own lilting tone.

Alice pulls away a little to reach into her locker, which was suddenly open, and pull out her bag and a few books, all with one slight hand. I help her out, reaching for the books, and our finger tips brush together. She smiles up at me through her thick eyelashes, the smile she knows I love. I growl deep in my throat.

I hardly notice that Rosalie and Emmett are both here now too, and Rosalie is giving us odd looks. Finally, she bumps against me slightly.

"Oh, get a room." She whispers under her breath, and I just growl again, causing her to smirk.

"C'mon." Alice laughs, her giggle sounding in my ears like the tinkle of a bell. She grabs my hand and skips forward, looking to all like a prima ballerina.

As we walk through the still-crowded halls, filled with rowdy teenagers, ready to get out of the school this Friday afternoon, she tightens her grip on my hand, pulling herself closer to me.

"How are you?" she breaths, worry clouding her voice.

I smile. "Fine. I'm fine."

She looks up at me, eyebrow raised. "Truly?"

I raise my eyebrow back. "What do you think?"

Alice examines me for a moment, running her golden eyes up and down my body, and then focusing on my face. Finally, she smiles. "I think you're fine."

I nod. "And you?"

Alice only smiles. This is her way of telling me she has not made a mistake in decades. Never since we found Carlisle's family. Our family.

Sometimes, jealousy overwhelms me. Why does it always seem so much harder for me? Carlisle is practically a freaking saint, working in a hospital with open blood all day. Edward hasn't slipped up since his "rebellious years" as he refers to them, and now he's getting closer to a human than even Carlisle could ever imagine. And the rest of them, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie… I know they never feel quite like I do… helpless, alone, and so, so thirsty. Sometimes, the urge is so bad that it seems impossible to resist. Worse, even, I forget why I even want to. Why be good? This mission of Carlisle's seems hopeless, because we are what we are. We are monsters, blood-suckers. So why not? Why not just grab the little girl, walking alone in the park? She'd never know what hit her, and there would be almost no pain. I was good at that, the no pain thing. She'd be gone in a moment, and no one would ever know…

"Jazz?" Alice looks back again, worried. I suddenly notice that we have reached the car, Rosalie's BMW, because, as usual, Edward is driving Bella home in his Volvo. I try to smile, swinging myself over the car door and into the back seat.

"I'm fine."

Alice raises an eyebrow again, and I think of how surprisingly good she is at non-verbal communication. Gracefully, she swings up and over the door, placing herself next to me and staring up into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I told her, and sitting there, with her leaning against my side, looking questioningly up into my eyes, I was. Completely fine. Because she was the reason that I wouldn't slip up… couldn't slip up. Because the disappointment that I know would shine in her eyes would, figuratively, of course, kill me. "I'm fine. Because of you."

And, somehow, Alice seems to understand. As Emmett and Rosalie climb into the car, jabbering about something as inconsequential as the Calculus test the next day, Alice leans into me, placing her head on my chest.

Suddenly, I realize that life may not be fair, but the odds are definitely tipped in my favor.

**A/N: Please R&R!!!!! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
